


I Want To Hold Your Hand

by missmishka



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e07 The Rules Of Engagement, F/M, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmishka/pseuds/missmishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble of what I think we would have seen if the camera has stayed longer on Pythagoras and Jason at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The usual; I claim no ownership of these characters, they are simply borrowed with love and adoration from the original creators to have their stories, thoughts or circumstances embellished on a little more than the original format had done. Not for any profit.

“You’re lucky to have him as a friend,” Medusa concludes in her staunch defense of Hercules.  “As am I.”

She takes the man’s hand in her own to lead him away from the jibes of Jason and Pythagoras.  The man is obscenely happy to be led about by her, casting a triumphant grin back at his friends as he moves away.  All may not be well or forgiven between those two, but they are undeniably together.

Pythagoras is happy for his old friend and highly amused by the exchange, but something more than mirth stirs in him with Jason turns to give him a laughing glance.

All is not well or completely forgiven between them, either. 

They continue walking through the market to get back home, following behind Hercules and Medusa at a more sedate pace.  Neither speak as they watch Medusa keep her hold on the man as she moves from one stall to another to look at various items.  They look quite the happy couple and Pythagoras cannot help but envy that.

His gaze is drawn to Jason, as often it is, and he watches the man smiling fondly after their friends. 

Drawing from Medusa’s example, Pythagoras suddenly reaches out to snag hold of Jason’s trailing hand.  The contact stops the man, who draws to an immediate stop to look hurriedly around them, body tensing for any potential hazard. 

Before he can ask what is wrong, Pythagoras threads his fingers through Jason’s and presses their palms together in a clasp more intimate than two men usually share in such a public setting.  Jason doesn’t pull away, though, just looks briefly down at his tanned hand gripped by Pythagoras’s paler one.

“I don’t deserve you, Pythagoras,” he says softly, in echo of the last words they overhead Hercules say to Medusa.

Jason’s fingers give his a squeeze and they resume their stroll with him leading Pythagoras through the maze of vendors.  Their hands remain clasped and Pythagoras thinks that, maybe, sometimes life _is_ fair.

Just like Medusa and Hercules, Pythagoras and Jason are undeniably together; no matter how Ariadne might fit into things.


End file.
